


Red Shades of Blue

by orphan_account



Series: "Shades of" (Undertale) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blueberry thought Dream was a bit odd for constantly helping his brother, even though he showed no signs of changing. Sure, they were brothers, but Nightmare was still a criminal, no matter what. But after Blueberry met the weakened Red on the streets, he started to feel something similar; they weren't even related, but he just couldn't let him go. He had no idea why.Red was a nervous wreck. He reacted violently to almost everything because he was worried something would happen. He hated being a criminal, but when you were hungry and alone on the streets, you had no choice. He wished things could be different...Well, maybe, it could.





	1. Chapter One

Blueberry sometimes thought he took his job too seriously. Okay, so being a Police Officer was a serious job, but sometimes he felt he was almost being too cruel – but perhaps that was just worry talking. Since he’d gone from not being able to hurt a fly to capturing criminals left and right, he couldn’t get out of mind that maybe this really wasn’t right.

But Blueberry never got anything but praise for what he did, so he kept it up. It made it easier to keep going, at least. It was a bit upsetting to see the looks of disappointment on the relatives of the captor when they had to call up and inform them, but it wasn’t Blueberry’s job to keep them in line, so whatever had gone wrong, he didn’t know. His job was to stop them. And then again, it was always only temporarily.

Most of the time, Blueberry spent his time capturing the same criminals over and over and over again. Take Nightmare for example. Blueberry had seen him so many times he thought there must be clones of him, somewhere. But no, it was all real. He captured him, brought him in, his brother, Dream, paid him out, every time, and it repeated.

Blueberry didn’t know why Dream did it. Then again, he hadn’t ever asked.

He let out a small sigh and turned his eyes back to the street. Alright, so far, so good. Hopefully he wouldn’t come across anyone today. Not because he was lazy – he wouldn’t pass up a good chase – but because there was always going to be someone disappointed, and he really didn’t like putting up with that.

But of course, Blueberry could never miss the speeding black scandal racing past him. He turned his head for an instant to hear the shouting coming from someone nearby, but didn’t waste a second in racing after him. As usual, the other was fast – but never fast enough. It wasn’t long before he dived onto the escaping criminal, grasping his arms as he held him down.

Gently. No, really. Blueberry noticed time and time again that the other was weak, fast, maybe, but weak. Once he was pinned, there was literally no way Nightmare had the strength to get away, and Blueberry knew why that was. But he couldn’t say anything. Not just because he couldn’t help, but because the other wouldn’t listen. They would scoff, or turn away, or react silently. They would say they were fine. Blueberry could tell just by looking at them.

Once Nightmare was up and away to the police office – and he didn’t fight the entire time, even as he held a scowl on his face. Blueberry again, knew why. There was no point in him trying to get away. He would get it off easy anyways.

That thought reminded him he had a phone call to make. Looking away from the fail of a criminal, Blueberry reached for his phone in his pocket, the number he called now set on speed dial as he pressed the button two, holding it up to his ear, waiting for the other to pick up.

“Dream? It’s me, Blueberry! Um… I know you’ve probably just finished work, but… Okay, I’ll cut to the chase; it’s your brother,” he said a bit quickly, phone held to his ‘ear’ with his shoulder as he looked over the papers on the desk. There was silence for a bit on the other side.

_“Okay, thanks for telling me Blue… I’ll go and get him then.”_

Blueberry could even hear the ‘again’ tone in his voice, even if Dream didn’t notice it himself. He opened his mouth, almost about to tell him that he didn’t have to – it wouldn’t hurt for the other to be here for a bit or so, and he honestly deserved it, but… it wasn’t his choice. Friend or not, he couldn’t stop Dream from doing what he wanted to.

Blueberry just hoped that something would happen to stop this ever-going cycle. “Yeah, he’s at it again. Think he attacked a police officer this time, too…” he added, listening to the shuffling on the receiver end. Damn, he was already rushing out?

There was a sigh. _“I wish there was something I could do…”_ And now, Blueberry felt a little bad. He honestly didn’t see anyway Nightmare was going to change – not with the attitude he had. Still, he couldn’t just let that drop. Dream was still his _friend,_ after all.

“Hey, you’re doing plenty, alright? Don’t give up now,” he said, smiling a bit, moving the phone to the other side. “I may not have the determination you have, but I can tell you not to lose it. You’re an amazing person Dream, so I’m sure if you keep trying… he will change. He’ll see, I’m sure.” _Okay, maybe not, but… maybe there is a bit of chance…_

On the other side, everything stopped, but Blueberry was glad of the tone in the response he got. _“Thanks, Blueberry. I…I won’t give up. Anyways, I’ll be down soon, so see you there.”_ Blueberry nodded his head, replying with a ‘See ya’, before hanging up the phone. Knowing it wouldn’t take long, he shuffled through the papers again. Damn, there sure were a lot of records to go through… but it was better than standing around doing nothing. So Blueberry got to it, scrolling his eyes down page after page, his hearing out for the sound of the door opening.

The moment he heard the automatic door sliding across the ground – keys already in hand as one of his comrades had given him before; same routine as always – he looked up to Dream, who was already making his way past the counter. “Third room down the left,” he said, chucking him the keys, only with a simple “thank you” from Dream as he continued his way down the corridor.

As he’d said; same old, same old. Repeating that to himself was starting to get old, too.

Time passed, slowly, as he listened to the echoing conversation of Dream and Nightmare – their words he couldn’t make out, but there was a certain tone, something he barely heard when the dark skeleton was around. Perhaps, things had gone well. If Dream’s cheerful “thank you!” wasn’t enough to prove it, nothing would be. Blueberry lit up, waving out to him. “You’re welcome!” he replied, though he wasn’t sure what for. Oh, well.

 

* * *

 

Blueberry locked up the building; usual for him as he usually stayed later than he had to – even the chief left to head home before him, but he didn’t really mind it. He enjoyed his job, and the more he could get done, the better. He never really got very tired. Looking out to the dark city, he pocketed the keys with a small smile and began to make his way down the path, hands resting behind his skull.

It was a rather peaceful evening, and Blueberry, as usual, hadn’t much on his mind. As a police officer, you’d think he would’ve been more alert to what could’ve been around him at a time like this, but maybe there was a bit of ego crawling out he wasn’t aware of that just thought no matter what happened, he was going to be fine.

There was no-one around when Blueberry felt his arm grabbed near the darkened alleyway, dragged into the darkness in an instant. He didn’t even have a chance to call out in surprise as the hand smacked over his bony mouth, instantly shutting him up. Even so, nothing else came. No pain, no more than the hand holding him down and the once keeping him from calling anyone else’s attention.

And the skeleton that was the cause of it. Blueberry looked up in surprise at the one that was above him, red eye glowing intensely. His eyes fell to the scar, but after a bit, he didn’t waste any time. He lifted up his foot and kicked at the one in front of him, glad that at least his hand covering his mouth was removed, so he didn’t have to worry about that, and he twisted a bit, pushing his hands out of the others easily, rising up to his feet with the time he had. Gently, but quickly, he grasped at the other, holding his arms back with both of his hands and pressing down onto one of his legs with his boot. He didn’t care if the other cried out – he was the attacker here. Letting out a breath, Blueberry managed to speak up.

“Who are you and what are you doing? You know you just assaulted a police officer!” he called out sharply, keeping his voice down to a bit of a whisper however, to not alarm anyone nearby. But it was clear to the other now, as his eyes seemed to widen a bit at the sight of his badge – a badge that Blueberry never took off until he showered and went to bed. Even on his days off work, it was hard for him to not wear it around.

The red eyed skeleton quickly panicked, sweat forming on his skull. “S-Shit, I’m sorry! I-I thought you were someone else!” A lie. Blueberry could tell. Even if the other had reacted nervously, there was no way what he was saying was true. Still, he lowered his voice a little, though kept his hands in place as he stepped off the others leg. He wasn’t letting him go just yet.

“Tell the truth,” he said, sternly, but less gently. He wasn’t going to hurt him; far from it. Regardless of Blueberry’s tough nature sometimes, there was no violence in him. Not even if the other held a weapon. His job was to capture, not hurt, or anything like it.

He looked ahead worriedly, clearly trying to think of anything else to say, before he let out a sigh. “Alright, alright! I-I panicked. I saw you and I just… I freaked out. B-But I really am sorry! S-So, just…” Blueberry could tell the other was starting to get worse. And since he’d let go of his leg, the other had tons of chances to do anything to him, even with Blueberry on guard, and yet, he hadn’t tried anything. So, slowly, he removed his hands from the other and nodded his head, though he kept his eyes on him.

Rubbing his arms, the other skeleton rubbed his wrists, rising slowly up to his feet. He stared towards the other for a bit, before turning to race off, sweat still banding his forehead.

“W-Wait!”

Blueberry almost clapped his hands over his mouth. Had he said that? What was he doing? But once it was out, and the other had jumped and turned around, as if waiting to be told anything else other than what was now ringing through Blueberry’s mind. Oh well, it was too late now.

“I-I, um… I felt how weak you were before, and… well, I was going to get something to eat, and I was wondering if you want to come…?” he asked, feeling nervous himself.

The other looked surprised. “You… want me to come?”

Blueberry nodded, having to hold back from gulping, as he gave the other a smile. “Y-Yeah! I mean, if you want, but… I really think you should.”

He stared forward. He looked back. Then, without saying a word, he trailed forward past Blueberry. He stepped out into the street light, turning around to face him. “Are you…are you sure?”

Blueberry gasped. His hands flew up to his mouth as he could now see the other in full light, and he sure wasn’t looking well at all. Felt weak? He looked _terrible._ Blueberry started to wonder how he even had the energy to hold him down like that… damn, now he felt bad for kicking him. “Y-Yeah! I mean, if you came with me, we could… get you cleaned up and… something to eat,” he said, nodding. “I could help you!”

He couldn’t have been more surprised. Looking to the side, he placed his hands on his hips. “M-Maybe…” he mumbled, and Blueberry couldn’t help but smile. Alright, he wasn’t a doctor, and he didn’t know what would happen after, but... he was suddenly feeling some sort of desire to help his skeleton, regardless of what he did or didn’t know.

Now, he knew how Dream felt. Moving forward, he gently took hold of the others hand. “Well, come on then! It’s just down this way,” he said, walking ahead carefully. The other looked slightly alarmed at the contact, but followed behind anyway.

He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this kindness, but the last thing he was going to do now was fight it… not if it was offered, anyway.

“So, what’s your name?” Blueberry asked, smiling brightly back at him.

He couldn’t help but feel a slight blush crawl to his cheeks, looking to the side. “It’s, um, Red,” he replied, lifting up his free hand to the back of his neck.

“Okay, Red! Don’t worry, I’ll help you out, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was dead! ...I thought I was dead, too, but here ya go! New story, new chapter, new ship and cuteness! Hope you liked it! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Red wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Not really. He knew he was being filled with a whole bunch of mumbo-jumbo as he made his way down the street, late at night, behind the freaking _police officer_ he’d met only a couple of minutes ago. And now, what? He was taking him home? Not only that, but to _his_ home? Red wasn’t even sure why he was trusting him with this. What if he was going to get him arrested? Worse off, what if someone spotted him? He’d be taken away for sure.

Red was so caught up in his worry he had to remind himself it was almost the middle of the night; not many people would spend their time walking out like this on the side of the road. Though, it _did_ worry him that an officer was out this late, but maybe it had just been the case of working late? Yeah, that was it. Red was leaving it at that.

Shuffling nervously behind the officer — okay, Red needed to stop calling him that; it wasn’t helping his anxiety — he gulped a bit, peering towards him from the side. He had so many questions; and he wasn’t sure if he was keeping them down because he didn’t know where to start, or because he was worried about the answers.

“You’re rather silent,” the other — Blueberry — spoke up. Red couldn’t help but notice his smile; it was rather reassuring, in a way. That made him feel better; at least when the uniform he was wearing was very much doing the opposite.

“U-Uh, yeah…” Red managed to reply, _still_ feeling nervous to say anything. He was a freaking _police officer_! And aside from that, all of what he’d done was coming back to him now, and he wasn’t sure whether Blueberry knew or not. Was it obvious that he was a criminal? Red hadn’t been one for too long… so maybe he did have about five to ten years of jail under his belt that he’d managed to avoid… but there was a difference between not being caught and running away from being caught… he’d probably be in there forever if he admitted to it all.

But, heh, that was never gonna happen…

“S-So, um-” Red began, but cut himself off when he realised Blueberry had spoken at the same time. He blinked, staring ahead, but then quickly rushed to speak. “U-Uh, _you_ go first…” he said, looking to the side.

“Oh, no, forgive me. I want to hear what you have to say. Go on, it’s alright.”  

Red wasn’t sure how he was being so… _calm_ all of a sudden. Maybe it was just surprising to hear him go from **ultra rage mode** to… well, this. It was probably a good quality for anyone to have, alertness and fast speed – _especially_ for… his profession, but at the same time… man, it was a huge change. And Red hadn’t even known him for that long!

Turning back to Blueberry somewhat, he opened his mouth slightly, but then closed it again, staring ahead blankly. “Uh, I forgot…” he mumbled a little, looking back down again. The giggle in response from the other made him blush from… embarrassment. Yes, that was it. No, the laugh wasn’t cute at all, definitely not.

“Alright, alright. So, tell me, what do you do for fun?” Blueberry asked, his expression innocent looking.

Red’s eyes widened in surprise at first, and he blinked. _That_ was what he wanted to know? … _Why?_ “U-Uh, well… I guess I like ta skate… sometimes… but, uh, mostly just… lay around all day. I’m, uh… not very energetic.” _Nor do I have the energy for it, which I think you noticed._ “Would probably read if I could… seriously though, why? Not that I’m against sayin’ all this, but…”

Blueberry looked up to the sky, humming a bit. “Well… I’m curious. But I guess I could tell you… I don’t get a lot of time to myself very often, so I was just wondering what it was like, I mean… you have your problems, but you also don’t have anything tying you down… so you could do anything you want, right?”

Red looked almost _horrified_. “Woah, woah, _wait_. Ya think I _like_ being out on the streets like this?”

“No, no!” Blueberry rushed to say, looking apologetic, before lowering his eyes. “I just meant… there’s gotta be something good in it, right? It’s not all that bad, after all… I mean, sometimes my job can be frustrating, but it’s always nice just knowing that I’m helping people… I like to find the good in everything, so…” He smiled a bit, but it quickly faded. “Never mind, it’s silly…”

“…No, I get it. I’m sorry, I just… I guess I can be pretty negative about things…” Red replied, mumbling a little at the end. “I, uh… well, there is a lot of things I think about doing sometimes… if I ever had the chance... rollercoasters, break-dancing, travel…stuff…” He gulped a bit, not sure why he was saying all of this.

“…Well, you know… you’re only young, so… you shouldn’t give up on it, okay? There’s a lot of things I would like to do as well, but I know I shouldn’t rush it, either. Trust me, one day… one day you’ll have the chance. I just know it,” Blueberry said, smiling at Red brightly, before turning to face where he was heading.

Red’s footsteps slowed down as he stared ahead, as if he was in a trance. Could he… could he really? He’d never thought about it like that at _all_ … he’d never seen himself having a future, but… then again, he never would’ve thought he’d be invited into an officer’s _house_ , either… strange things did happen, so… maybe…

“Are you coming?” Blueberry chimed up, and Red jumped lightly, before looking towards the other, who had stopped in front of a door, keys in his hand.

“U-Uh, yeah,” he hurriedly spoke, making his way forward. Perhaps, he supposed, he would just see where things led…

 

* * *

 

Blueberry had odd days. He wasn’t sure if this was really an odd moment, but it was certainly new, that was for sure. But it wasn’t like it was confusing either – despite being who he was, Blueberry just had a habit of helping people who really looked like they needed it… some people said he put too much trust in them, but he was fast and alert, even when he didn’t look like it. He’d even proven some of his points by grasping the wrists of anyone who tried to scare him before they could even attempt to do so.

No-one really messed with him anymore. Blueberry was soft, he was caring, but he was also quick and serious. He knew the consequences of actions, and he made sure people knew what would happen if they stepped out of line. But once it was clear, he looked almost too carefree. He smiled, he closed his eyes and turned his back on them. Which probably made it even more nerve wracking, he didn’t know.

But Red was sure looking nervous, that was something. Blueberry closed the door behind him, making his way forward. He smiled ahead, turning to face the kitchen, but stopped once he noticed something was up. He turned his head back at the smallish skeleton, who stood at the door way, sweat forming lightly on his skull as he looked around, the nervousness clear in his eyes.

Blueberry did what he did best; he stepped towards him with a smile, while still keeping his distance somewhat. “Hey, it’s alright, you know? I’m not going to hurt you; I promise. I was a little on edge before, but I won’t do anything without reason… I invited you in here, after all. So it’s okay,” he said reassuringly, hoping to ease the other of his worry. Perhaps, he thought, he had been a little bit rough, but… well, sometimes he just didn’t think before he acted.

“U-Uh, yeah…” Red replied, looking to the side, as he lifted a hand to rest nervously on the back of his neck. “Jus’ never been inside someone’s house like this before.”

“Oh!” Blueberry chimed up, a little surprised, but part of him supposed it seemed like it… that was a little bit upsetting, if he had to be honest… “Well, it’s alright. I understand. You just take your time to get used to things, but really, make yourself at home,” he said with a bright smile, despite Red’s surprised look. “I’ll go get you something to eat and drink, okay?” He waited a little bit, and once the other had slightly nodded in response, Blueberry turned into the kitchen.

Admittedly, as Blueberry made his way towards the fridge, part of him thought that _maybe_ he shouldn’t be letting him just roam around the house, but… something was different abut Red. From everything he’d said and done, all of his reactions, Blueberry felt he only did what he did because he had to… because he needed to live. Nothing more. He didn’t know what had happened to have him end up like this, but it wasn’t really his place to ask yet. At least, he felt. He also felt that Red would tell him anything he wanted, so in that case, he wasn’t going to ask. It was the other’s privacy after all, and he didn’t want to seem like he was forcing him to say so. Perhaps, if it came to it, he would wait for Red to tell him instead… though there was no need.

Blueberry poured the second glass of water, supposing for now it was probably a better solution, considering he’d noticed how weak the other was. He was surprised that Red was still walking around straight, though he was probably used to it… that was something he didn’t want to think about. He hummed a bit, before breaking out of it and lifting up the plate of assorted cut up sandwiches. It was a little childish, perhaps, but he always liked to cut them up in the shapes of something like stars, or circles. Whenever he had the time that was. For now, it was just triangles, but that was fine with him. Blueberry didn’t want to keep Red waiting, after all.

It wasn’t long before Blueberry trailed his way back into the lounge, plate of cut-up sandwiches in one hand as he stepped on the rug, looking ahead at the nervous skeleton. By his expression, Blueberry could already tell Red was unsure of what to do, and he couldn’t help but just smile a little, though quickly changed it from slight amusement to reassuring as he made his way over.

“You’re welcome to sit down, you know,” Blueberry offered, as he slid the plate of sandwiches onto the coffee table.

“Uh, yeah…” Red replied, and awkwardly at that, he could tell. It was obvious to Blueberry that he was not so comfortable here, but he honestly wasn’t sure what to do to make it more comfortable, aside from being calm and caring with him. Though at the same time, that may have been making a bit worse, but… Blueberry couldn’t really act otherwise unless provoked. And he wasn’t going to. He supposed Red just needed a little time to get used to things, and he couldn’t blame him.

“Alright then,” Blueberry said simply, placing his hands together with a small smile. “I’ll just fetch the drinks. You can help yourself.” He turned around and made his way back towards the kitchen, not being able to help looking back at Red as he stepped forward, and although not looking any less nervous, reached down to grasp one of the sandwich slices and take a bite. Blueberry turned away at that point as he reached for the glasses, though he didn’t miss the sound of the couch as someone seemingly sat down, perhaps out of contentment. Either way, he was happy about it. Making his way back, he placed the glasses of water down just as Red reached out for a second piece.

“I’m glad to see you’re enjoying it,” Blueberry said as he made his way around to sit down himself, and couldn’t help but giggle just a little as Red’s face flushed and he looked to the side, before grabbing another piece and practically sinking back into the couch. Blueberry didn’t miss that the red blush that formed got a little bit darker at his laugh, but he continued on.

“Hey, it’s alright, don’t worry about it. I offered after all – no need to get embarrassed,” Blueberry said calmly, taking a sip of the water himself, continuing to look at the other as his blush faded slightly. That was good, at least, though he had a feeling it would take a while for him to ease up a little. But that was no problem.

After a fair few minutes of eating, in which Blueberry was certain that Red had taken more than three thirds of the sandwiches on the plate – not that he minded, but he hadn’t thought he’d been eating that fast at all… perhaps it was just himself that was eating slow. He took the last sip of water, being reminded that he’d filled up Red’s about three times, before shuffling back on the couch. Red, on the other hand, sunk back down as he let out a breath, before quickly regaining his composure, yet again looking embarrassed.

“U-Uh,” Red began, and Blueberry turned his eyes to face him as he placed the glass down. “I, uh… um, thanks,” he said simply, and Blueberry didn’t mind that he seemed to be having trouble finding out what to say. He didn’t mind a lot of things, really. If anything, his embarrassed and nervous self was actually adorable, but he did want him to gain a little more confidence and-

Wait.

Blueberry thought over his words, almost lost from the world around him as he frowned in a bit of confusion. The way he’d been thinking this entire time was almost like Red _lived_ here, or in any case, like Blueberry wanted it to be that way… he didn’t really focus on it much before, but now… could he really? And should he? Admittedly, he didn’t _want_ to send him back out there again… even though there were loads of others probably just as unlucky as Red himself, he… well, most of them had their chances, and Red seemed so young… _too_ young. Most others almost seemed like they didn’t mind, or even admittedly, some seemed like they deserved it, but Red… well, he didn’t seem like the type that did to himself; it almost looked as though it was forced on him… possibly with a chance that… he’d been kicked out of his home. And if _that_ was the case, there was _no way_ Blueberry was going to let him back out there. It wasn’t often he came across someone like him… after all, most of them were adults, and he’d never been quite sure what to do, but now…

Blueberry slammed his fist down on his hand, looking determined and sure of the answer in his head, but quickly snapped out of it when he noticed almost jumping off the couch from fright, the sweat forming back on his skull. “A-Ah, sorry!” Blueberry hurriedly blurted out, his hands in front of him for reassurance. “Sorry, I was just thinking…”

“…Yeah, I could tell,” Red mumbled, and Blueberry couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh. It wasn’t the _first_ time he’d been so lost in his thoughts – almost like a detective of some thoughts. Which helped a lot being a police officer, in any case. He was not only alert, but also _very_ smart and _very_ observant. He’d been called Sherlock Holmes a couple of times at work, and that had done nothing but make him laugh.

“Anyways,” Blueberry continued, looking towards Red as he did the same to face him. “I was… I know it seems just a _little_ sudden, but… I was wondering if you wanted to stay here. I only have one room, but I have a spare bed. And if it’s money you’re worried about, then that’s not a problem either – if you agree, I’ll give you a couple of weeks to get settled, and you can help out. But I earn enough money as it is, so there’s no rush,” he said, knowing at least it would be okay for a bit, anyways.

Blueberry had honestly been expecting that reaction. Red’s expression was _clearly_ shocked as he scrambled back on the couch, almost looking as though he was going to fall off the edge. “Y-Y-You… w-what???” he exclaimed, his face bright red, and yet he still held the same look of surprise, clearly not expecting anything of the sort.

Blueberry hurriedly spoke up. “I-I mean, it’s totally up to you!” he blurt out, oddly enough thinking more about what Red preferred instead of what he needed. He blinked, then quickly attempted to correct his mistake without sounding stern. “Um… what I meant to say was, I think… well, I honestly think it would be for the best. It may take you a little time getting used to it, but… I think it would really help you out. It’s okay if it’s only for a short time, but… honestly? I don’t want to send you back out there…”

His eyes were lowered to the ground sadly, and Blueberry looked almost distant, but the sound of shuffling easily brought him back, his eyes snapping upwards from surprise. There were no words, but only the sound of Red crawling off the couch in a fast paced motion. He barely had time to hold out his hand before the door opened, and in a split second, he was gone, racing down the path without another word.

Blueberry felt the colour drain from his face, as if it wasn’t white enough. He shook, almost, staring ahead at the spot where Red had once been.

He wasn’t sure what he’d done. He was certain he was only being nice, and that was the truth, wasn’t it? Maybe… maybe it had been too much. Maybe he had rushed into it, as one would rush into a relationship. Maybe… he should’ve just waited a bit longer.

Blueberry, for once, didn’t know. He just knew he’d messed up. And he wanted nothing more than to fix it.

But as he shuffled around, almost in a zombie-like motion as he picked up the glasses and the crumb covered plate… Blueberry didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd he's gone


End file.
